Vamprah (Nega Force)
Vamprah is a Makuta and a member of the Nega Force. Up until recently, Vamprah had forgotten how to speak properly and went through speech lessons with Femmrahk until he perfected his speech. History About 100,000 years ago, Vamprah was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from a substance called Antidermis. He and several others formed a group called the Brotherhood of Makuta to serve the Matoran. However, Vamprah and the other Makuta grew jealous of how the way Mata Nui was respected and honored and that they received no honors for the many things they did to better their lives. And Makuta Teridax formulated a plan to overthrow Mata Nui and seize power, which the majority of the Makuta did. A few thousand years later, Vamprah, along with Antroz, Chirox, Mutran, Durahx, and Femmrahk, went to Karda Nui to make sure the final parts of the Plan would succeed. They had managed to corrupt many Av-Matoran until only three remained. Before tehy could try, though, a bright light shown. It did no real damage to Femmrahk, but Durahx was greatly weakened and the Makuta (save for Mutran, who was somewhere else at the time) were blinded perminately. As a result, Durahx had to contain himself in their temporary base until his strength returned and the Makuta would have to use some Shadow Matoran to be their eyes. Vamprah chose Gavla, the first Shadow Matoran on Karda Nui. The Makuta and their companions had been battling the remaining Av-Matoran for days until at last the Toa Nuva (who had just split up) arrived to fight them. After a long battle, with the assistance of Icarax and Toa Ignika, the battle was undecided and the Brotherhood retreated into Swamp for the final battle. The battle took very long and Gavla was unwillingly turned back into an Av-Matoran, leaving Vamprah blind again. Fortunately, though, Durahx was able to use his black Chaos Emerald to restore the sight of Vamprah and others. Vamprah was reportadly killed by the energy storm, but this was not the case. Durahx teleported the whole Brotherhood (except Mutran and Icarax, both of whom were already killed) to the planet of Bara Magna. There, they renamed themselves the Nega Force and set up base in Atero, becoming the planet's official protectors. One day, Antroz found that the Hyper Force were about to invade. The Nega Force attempted to stop them, but were unable to and due to a fatl mistake on Gorast's part, Vamprah was sent crashing down to the planet, separtated from his allies. He later landed in Iconox where he found Nova, who ridiculed his speech. At that moment, Vamprah had regained the ability to speak properly and, enraged by Nova's comments, attacked her and began a fight when Antroz and Chirox swooped down to assist him. This went on for seemingly forever when Antauri, Gibson, and Otto joined Nova and Destiny, Mandarin, Krika, Bitil, Jetfire, and Jetstorm joined the Phantoka, making the battle far more chaotic. The battle seemingly ended when Icarax, in the body of Sprx, attacked them. Vamprah engaged the traitor, but was easily defeated. When Icarax left to try and kill Femmrahk, Vamprah insisted to come, but Durahx refused, claiming he is in no condition to keep fighting. Vamprah later rejoined Durahx in the final battle against Icarax. Trivia * Vamprah is one of Gurahk's favorite characters to write about. * Vamprah is Gurahk's favorite Phantoka Makuta. * Vamprah's most trusted ally is Femmrahk. Category:Characters Category:Makuta